Scars
by starry-nights88
Summary: It was more than just a scar, it was his scar. It was his connection to him, and the reason that kept him coming back for more…but things have come to a head now…


It was just a scar, one of many in fact. They littered his body like graffiti, but this one was special, it was different. It was _his_ scar—one that wasn't the result of a rune burned onto his skin like so many of them were.

He couldn't resist the urge to stare at that small blemish on otherwise perfect skin, the one he was responsible for creating. It was a small, unsuspecting scar. It was hardly noticeable and relatively ignored, except by him. Every time he was around the hunter, his eyes always sought out _his_ scar.

"Simon?"

Simon's eyes jumped from his small, half-mooned scar to the tawny, golden eyes of the blond haired Shadowhunter that bore his bite. He didn't say anything in reply to Jace's obvious question, but he didn't need to. A single blond eyebrow arched delicately in question and Simon forced himself to look away in something akin to shame.

The more he stared, the more he wanted to sink his teeth into the tanned flesh to reopen the mark. It was a constant battle for him; resisting the urge to taste Jace's blood again. He was always resisting. Sometimes his entire body shook with the force of fighting against the urge. Tonight was no different. He had even considered turning down Clary's invitation, but he had never been good at turning down the girl.

His being here was a direct result of his inability to say '_no_'; so maybe he deserved this temptation, but he wouldn't give into it. That's why he decided to put as much space between himself and Jace as he possibly could, though the action was slow going as he weaved his way through the mass of grinding teenagers on Pandemonium's main dance floor. He just wanted to get out of there before he did something he'd later regret or, possibly, be killed for.

The growing distance between them, however, did little to dissipate Simon's sudden urge to feed. It was as though the scent of Jace's blood was ingrained into his memory, he could smell it even over the heavier, musky scent of sweat that hung in the surrounding air. He tried not to breathe as he worked his way through the crowd, but every single breath he took made him want the Shadowhunter's blood all the more.

Just when he was beginning to think he was free from this cruel temptation, a hand wrapped around his wrist and Simon was tugged back against a hard body. He stiffened in the other man's grasp, but he did not panic as arms wrapped around his waist to hold him still. "Why'd you leave?" His voice was like velvet, caressing the side of his ear as he spoke. His voice was barely above a whisper, but Simon could hear it clearly over the pulsating music.

He wanted to break away, he needed to get away from the elder teenager, but Jace's body felt too good against his own. His smell was overwhelming and his vampire senses absolutely refused to let him move. The predator in him had taken over his rational side. He wanted Jace, he wanted his blood, but the rising lust in him suggested that he wanted something else as well.

"I know why you left," Jace murmured against his ear when he didn't answer, the elder's body swayed and moved with the music. His hips grinded into Simon's ass while his hands encouraged the vampire to move as well, all the while still pressing him close. "I mean, it's pretty obvious…with the way you've been staring at me."

Simon stiffened in the elder's embrace, his dark eyes widened dramatically and he scrambled to come up with a proper explanation, but nothing came. "I, uh, I don't know what you mean…" he answered, his voice barely above a whisper and he hoped it didn't betray any nervousness, or worse; the fact he was lying.

Jace chuckled softly in reply. The sound was deep and husky, almost _mocking_, but it still made Simon shiver. "Oh," the elder man answered, the smirk obvious in his voice as his hand work its way underneath the vampire's shirt. "I think you do."

"W-what are you doing?" Simon asked, turning his head slightly to look at the teenager just over his shoulder as their bodies moved with the beat of the music. Jace's hand was warm against his skin, reminding him of the humanity he no longer possessed, but that was not the thought that had made him groan out loud.

The Shadowhunter's unique scent hit Simon and the suddenness made his head swim as he leaned heavily against the man behind him. If it weren't for Jace holding him up, he might've fallen. It already felt like he had fallen. He groaned softly, his head resting against the blond's shoulder. His teeth extended and he felt them prick his bottom lip. He needed to feed, he needed blood, he iwanted/i Jace's blood.

Jace's hand caressed Simon's stomach, his hand slowly pushing higher, and the vampire was sure that was the only thing keeping him grounded. That small bit of physical contact kept him from losing it completely. "I know what you want," the elder teenager murmured in a sensual, yet mocking tone as he pressed Simon even closer to his body.

"Yeah?" Simon breathed, the words coming out as a soft moan as the elder's hand continued caressing his body in a maddening fashion. He wanted Jace's blood, but he was beginning to realize that his lust extended far beyond Jace's blood. "And what is that?" He asked, catching Jace's hooded gaze with his own darkened eyes.

The question hung between them as they continued to dance with the music, though their movements had become slightly automatic, neither really paying much attention to how they were moving. The silence was broken suddenly; not by noise, but by sudden movement.

Jace's hand left the vampire's chest, and, instead, laced their fingers together before tugging the younger man the rest of the way off of the dance floor. He moved through the crowded club with seemingly no destination in mind and Simon willingly, even eagerly, followed until they came upon a dark, private, previously unknown corner.

No words were spoken and yet something passed between them-an unspoken agreement or arrangement. It didn't matter because it gave Simon the confirmation that he needed. In moments he had the hunter pressed against the wall, his own body serving to hold the elder in place as he leaned forward, but Jace made no attempt to move or stop him.

Their eyes met for nothing more than a moment, but so much passed within that minuscule second in time. So much that Simon didn't even have the time to process it because Jace tipped his head back and offered his neck. It was an offer Simon couldn't refuse, even if he had had the will power to do so. He leaned forward and sank his teeth into Jace's neck.

The rush of warm blood completely distracted him, he was even deaf to the soft curse of discomfort that fell from Jace's lips after he reopened the wound on the elder's neck and greedily sucked the sweet tasting blood that flowed forth.

He sucked and sucked, drinking deeply of the hunter's life force as he felt Jace's fingers tangle in his hair, grasping it tightly. Simon felt the elder man's pulse fluttered underneath his tongue as he lapped at the wound, drinking as much as he dared from the other teenager. It felt like he'd never get sated, but soon he pulled away from Jace's neck; crimson staining his lips.

"Why do you keep letting me do this to you?" The vampire murmured softly, his eyes boring into Jace's, silently demanding an answer as he pressed him against the wall. "Every time I feed from you, I take a little more…one day I'll take too much…"

The consequences of that statement had always hung over them; because, while it was alright for a vampire to feed on a human (so long as the feeding wasn't fatal), it was not alright for one to indulge itself on a Shadowhunter. To accidently kill Jace during a feeding would be not only devastating to him, but something along the lines of a written confession and a signed death warrant with his name on it.

"I'm willing to take that risk…" Jace murmured once the silence became too much. He ran his tongue along his bottom lip and looked thoughtful for a moment, as though he was trying to decided something, before a conviction lit in his eyes. "I enjoy it when you feed from me."

Jace's eyes were shades darker than they normally were, Simon noticed, the blazing amber color suggesting just how much the hunter enjoyed his feedings. Suddenly Simon realized that there was a reason Jace kept coming back, a reason that Jace kept letting him feed from him…

…and this reason, though unconfirmed, shocked the hell out of him.

"Why?"

The Shadowhunter's lips curled into a smile-no a _smirk_-as he leaned heavily against the wall and draped his arms over Simon's shoulders. "You can't tell?" Jace asked, tilting his head to the side, his eyes playful as one of his hands abandoned Simon's shoulder and ran down the length of his back until it finally came to rest on the curve that led to his ass.

Simon couldn't tear his eyes away from Jace, he couldn't turn away from the elder man's gaze as the hunter pulled him closer until their bodies were pressed together without an inch between them. "Feel _that_?" Jace murmured hotly against the vampire's ear as he arched his hips into Simon's.

It was unmistakable, the bulge that Simon felt against his thigh. Jace was hard. He was aroused. And it was his fault. He thought that, maybe, this should bother him more than it did. But he found that his body was responding, _he_ was responding. His fingers dug into Jace's sides as he struggled with the emotions flooding him. He knew he should step away, he should turn around and walk away before he did something he regretted.

But his lips were already descending on Jace's, desperation to taste the man in another way filling him as he forcefully parted the hunter's lips with his tongue before devouring him. He had never wanted anything like he wanted Jace at that moment, and it had nothing to do with his blood.

Now he was simply reacting, his rationality gone with Jace's careful and methodical seduction. He body craved release and he wanted Jace to give it to him. He ached with the need to bring the other man to amazing heights and he lacked the willpower to stop himself.

He dragged his hands down Jace's sides, entranced by the way the man arched into his touch, until they came to rest on his hips. One hand, however, did not rest. It continued further, hooking underneath Jace's knee before lifting the man's leg up. He draped the man's leg around his waist, and then Jace pulled him closer before grinding into him.

A moan was lost to the kiss, though Simon did not know who it belonged to. At this point it scarcely mattered. They both were hot and they both were undulating their hips together to reach that ultimate high. They both were desperate and needy, passionate and completely consumed by the feelings they caused in each other.

And then, finally, Jace broke the kiss with a ragged groan. His body shaking violently in Simon's arms before slumping heavily against the wall. Simon knew exactly what had happened…he around smell the muskiness of Jace's release, and then he realized that he had not found his one.

He caught Jace's gaze again. His wicked, wicked gaze. "You should, uh, let me help you with that," the elder man murmured suggestively as he rubbed himself against the vampire, smiling deviously at the soft groan that he worked out of Simon. "Did you come in that crappy van of yours?"


End file.
